Torn
by Green Flames
Summary: What do you want me to do? I can't just forgive you' cried an anguished Hermione. When Draco makes a mistake how far will he go to get Hermione and his son back? PLEASE R
1. What Happened?

**A/N: I've just had this thought in my head bouncing around. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

"What? What do you want me to do? Do you just want me to say it's alright! Because I can't!" cried an anguished Hermione.

Hermione had previously been sitting in her armchair waiting for her husband to come home. The light from the fire danced around the room causing it to create shadows and cast a soft glow. Hermione had been enthralled reading the newest edition of Muggles and Wizards: The True Difference. Every once in a while Hermione would gently rub her large, round stomach as if reassuring herself that it was all real. While reading she glanced at the antique grand father clock that stood in the corner of the den waiting for her beloved husband to. Everythin was going normal as she tucked another stray curl behind her ear, everything was fine until she heard a tap on the window.

"I wonder who would send something at this hour?" she asked aloud as she took the letter from the owl's beak. She took a moment to study the envelope, it had no name over who had sent it and she knew it was a female's writing due to the elegant scrawl spelling out her name. Those were the same elegantly written letters that would destroy her seemingly perfect life and send her spiraling into a state of confusion. Hermione slowly tore the envelope open pulling out a piece of parchment later she would notice the several smaller papers that fell out. Hermione unfolded the paper and started to read.

Mrs. Malfoy,

I am writing to you because I feel the need to let you know that your husband has not been faithful. Don't try to discard this letter for it is true. Did you notice that your husband didn't arrive at your home until late last night? And today isn't he running a bit late also? The reason is because he's with me. Why would he be with me? Maybe because you don't give him what he wants. I am truly sorry to be the one that breaks this to you but I offer my sincerest apologies.

Sincerely,

Padama Patil

As soon as she put the letter down Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had no doubt that her husband would be unfaithful to her especially when they were expecting their second child. Hermione began stand up and get supper ready when she felt something drop out of her lap; slowly she reached for the pieces of paper and flipped them over. That's when her perfect life fell around her slippered feet. In her hands were three pictures, three pictures of Draco and Padama kissing and of them curled up together and lastly one of them bare. Hermione still had the hope that it was not Draco in the picture, that it was not his face, and that it was not him holding another woman in his arms. She held onto that tiny glimmer of hope until she studied the last picture. Hermione had always prided herself in mesmerizing everythingnup until the tinniest fact. She knew that she and Mrs. Malfoy were probably the only two that knew Draco had a slight scar running down the inside of his thigh. The scar was so thin that anyone would pass it off and not notice that it was there, Hermione wasn't anyone. Hermione had memorized every last detail of Draco's body , much like a text from her favorite book, and there it was, the scar, but this time the scar was magnified tenfold. This can't be possible she thought over and over. The cold hard truth stung her like being stabbed by a thousand knives over and over.

The worst part was that she knew Padama. Padama had baby sat her son, Draco's son, when they had romantic dinners together. She had been one of her bridesmaid when she was married, so why would she want to destroy her family? The truth that Draco had done this to her caused her to break, and let the tears fall. They just kept coming obscuring her vision until she was just a mass of flesh crying helplessly over some sheets of paper. How could it be that one letter was all it took to destroy five years of happy marriage? They did when they proved the infidelity of your husband she thought dryly.

POP

Hermione didn't even bother to turn around she already knew who it was. She had memorized his footsteps they always brought happiness because she knew that he was coming to give her a welcome home kiss and rub her large stomach telling her how much he loved her, but today she dreaded his footsteps she wished that they would just stop and that he would stay where he was not moving towards her not making her face the unevitable heartache.

Draco's POV

As soon as Draco walked in he knew something was wrong. First of all he didn't hear Hermione's cheerful voice from the kitchen welcoming him home. Second he could hear the faint sound of whimpers coming from the den, fearing the worst Draco ran towards the den. He was already on edge having just come back from ending something that was causing him trouble.

"Hermione, honey what's wrong?" Draco asked gently, he could feel his heart breaking as he watched the woman he loved sobbing endlessly over a piece of parchment.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he saw her visibly stiffen and turned to face him, brown hair in disarray and her eyes red and puffy from crying. He felt like he had been slapped by her cold voice.

End Draco's POV

How can he ask me what's wrong? She wondered as she heard his voice.

"You evil sick twisted bastard," she whispered.

"What?" Draco felt like he received another slap to the face. "Did something happen where's Colton?" he said thinking something had happened to his son or something had happened to her or someone else. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind until Hermione began to speak again.

"What do you mean what's wrong? And you better be glad that Colton's not here to see me leave you," Hermione said her voice steadily getting stronger as she stood up and faced the man she married, the man who had vowed to be faithful to her.

"Leave me? Why would you leave me Hermione, I love you," Draco said gently he had no idea what was going on but if Hermione left him he would die. She was the only person that had believed in him, the only one that believed he had changed and he loved her even more for that. That's why he felt like shit a thousand times over for doing what he had done to her.

"Don't you dare say I love you," she shouted. "If you loved me you wouldn't have had sex with another woman. What? Am I too ugly? Was I not good enough for the great Draco Malfoy?" by now her tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Don't say that about yourself, Hermione. You're the only person I would want to be with." Draco answered as he made a move to tuck some of her hair behind her ear but stopped when she slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, it sure looks like I'm the only person you want to be with especially in the arms of Padama," shouted Hermione.

"What?"

"You know what I mean you cheated on me! Draco Malfoy, you forgot about your family to have fun with another woman!," shouted Hermione as she threw the parchment and photographs at Draco's feet.

Draco took a moment to read the parchment his expression turning stony while reading the hideous letter that caused his wife so much pain. He then slowly examined each picture become more anguished with the proof that he had been unfaithful. "I can explain," he muttered as he looked at Hermione.

"You can explain?" asked an exasperated Hermione as she waved her hands in the air. "What you just happen to fall naked besides another woman? Is that it Draco? Or don't tell me you were set up!"

Those words cut into Draco as he saw Hermione being hurt by a mistake that he did but he swore that he would get Padama for what she was making Hermione suffer through. "I'm sorry it was a mistake and she must of...it's not my fault," was his weak excuse as he tried to move towards her but was shoved away once again.

"What? What do you want me to do? Do you just want me to say it's alright! Because I can't!" cried an anguished Hermione as she was brought back to the present. "Draco you cheated on me and I can't forgive you," Hermione muttered as she collapsed on the armchair.

Draco moved towards Hermione and was relieved when she didn't make a move to shove him away. He wrapped his arms around her and told her how much he loved her and that it would never happen again that he wasn't even sure if anything had happened. He remained like that savoring the warmth of Hermione until she made a move to get up. "Where are you going?" he asked as she stood before him.

"I'm leaving," Hermione answered as she watched the Draco's face contort in shock.

"W...wh..what?" he stuttered as he tried to move towards her again trying to be close to her again.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking Colton with me. I don't want to see you again Draco Malfoy I hope you're happy," Hermione said as she watched Draco's eyes glisten over, it was almost too much she was about to run back into his arms and stay there with him. All she wanted was for all of this to go away. But she knew she couldn't while she had been sitting with Draco she had been thinking, he thinks that with a Hermione I love you and I'm sorry that this would go away. Well it won't and she was not going to stand for it. She made up her mind that she would go get Colton from his god-parents home and try to move on without Draco Malfoy.

"You can't," Draco said helplessly as he watched Hermione accio a suitcase and start filling it with her clothes he felt his heart break again when he saw her accio a smaller suitcase and this time fill it up with Colton's clothes and his toys. How many times would his heart have to be shattered?

"Yes, I can," answered Hermione with a steely voice, willing herself not to break down. She had to be strong for their, for her son. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers Malfoy," she said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Weasley Manor,"

Draco watched Hermione gather her stuff and floo away. The silence of the manor consumed him. He didn't let the tears fall until he had reached the bar that's when he let himself sob with a bottle of firewhisky burning his throat as he drank from the bottle, but that was not enough to numb the pain of Hermione leaving him.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for drama? Hmm, like no like?**


	2. Mystery Woman

**A/N: Yeah so this is my attempt at something more serious. If anyone wants I can continue with this but I don't think anyone wants to keep reading this.**

**A/N: By popular demand I will continue with this fic. So enough waiting here it is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, unfortunately.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hermione?" asked a concerened Ron as he helped the crumpled form up from the floor.

"Ron, sweetie, what is it?" asked Luna coming to stand behind him, "Hermione, dear, what's the matter? Here sit down I'll get some tea and you can tell us all about it,"

"What happened, Mione?" asked Ron using his nickname for her as he and Luna waited for Hermione to reply the tea cup shaking in her hands as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"He..he..he cheated on me," sobbed Hermione as she set the cup down and put her face in her hands.

"Malfoy did what?" bellowed Ron, "I'll show him, no one hurts my sister." added Ron as he made a clear motion towards the fireplace.

"Don't" muttered Hermione.

"Don't what?" asked Ron.

"Don't hurt him."

"But, Mione look what he's done to you." answered Ron as he stroked her back and Luna sat next to her.

"When did this happen?" asked Luna.

"Right now." whispered Hermione.

"How did you find out?" asked Ron trying to calm his anger as he watched his best friend hurting and he could do nothing about it. Oh, how he wished he could go to Malfoy's house and do something horrible to him. He made a mental note to steal all his hair products the next time he went to his house that is if he ever went back. Seriously Malfoy was a total girl.

"I got a letter," said Hermione, "I was reading my book and then it came and it was with," at this point Hermione broke down and could hardly stammer out the word Padama.

"Padama Patil?" asked a shocked Luna.

"Yes," answered an anguised Hermione.

"Come on Mione let me at least have one punch at the git," whinned Ron.

"No," said Hermione, "Where's Colton?"

"He's in the playroom with Ivy," answered Luna, "do you want me to bring him down?"

"No, I don't want him to see his mom like this, a big blubbering mess," said Hermione.

"Padama?" asked Ron apparently still shocked of who the other woman was.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," muttered Hermione as she conjured a bottle of Firewhisky and took a gulp out of it.

"How can you do that?" asked a shocked Ron, "I mean when Harry, Draco, and I tried to do that we would jus spit it out, bloody mess that we make. I mean Mione you can drink like a man,"

"Ronald," said Luna, "Hermione does not want to be told that she drinks like a man right now,"

"Sorry,"

"Well, Hermione you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." offered Luna.

"No, I don't want to be a burden to you," said Hermione, "would you mind if I only stay a few days while I figure out what I can do?"

"Yes, and you're welcome to stay as long as you want," added Ron.

"Mummmy!" the sound of a child broke the gloomy atmosphere as a blonde boy rushed towards Hermione as she tried to wipe her eyes of any incriminating tears.

"Colton, honey," said Hermione instantly cheering at the sight of her child he was identical to Draco with steely grey eyes and silver blonde hair. Hermione knew that he would be breaking hearts as soon as he got to Hogwarts. "How was your day? Were you a good boy?"

"Yes, I was," answered a proud Colton, "see Auntie Luna gawve me a stikwa," said Colton pointing at a sticker of a werid creature on his shirt.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Hermione.

Colton then got a serious look on his face and placed one of his small hands on each side of Hermione's face and made her look at him. "Mummy, why are you eyes red?" he asked.

Darn that kid for being so smart cursed Hermione as she watched the worried look on her son's face.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Mummy just got a boo-boo and it hurt but I'll be okay." she answered.

"Reawy?" asked Colton, "did Daddy kiss it to make it betwa?"

At this Hermione's throat tightened, she knew how much Colton loved his dad and not being able to seem for who knows how long would be torture on the poor boy.

"Yes, he did," answered Hermione as she hugged her son and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now be a good boy and clean up for dinner we're eating at Ivy's house today,"

"Yeah!" said Colton as he rushed to find Luna and Ron's daughter.

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Ron

"I don't know," sighed Hermione as she watched her little boy disappear up the stairs.

"Does Harry know what happened?" asked Luna.

"No he doesn't," answered Hermione as she threw her head back and let out a long sigh. In one day her perfect life had crumbled and she didn't know what she would do now that Draco was no longer in he life.

"Tomorrow's the kid's quiditch game," said Ron

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Hermione as she remembered how excited Colton was about his first game. It was all he talked about for the last two weeks.

"It'll be a nice distraction to what's going on right now," said Luna, "meanwhile lets get supper ready,"

"Alright," said Hermione as she made to stand up.

"No," said Luna, "you stay here. you're not fit to cook dinner in your current emotional condition much less in your physical condtion," said Luna.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Hermione as she felt like a total idiot for what she had done.

"What?" asked a worried Luna.

"I drank firewhisky!" screamed Hermione and I'm 7 months pregnant!"

"Oh dear that's a problem," said Luna.

"Don't worry," said Ron.

"How can you tell me not to worry Ronald Weasley," shouted Hermione. "my kid has just been intoxicated with harmful chemicals because of his stupid mother's fault,"

"You're not stupid, Hermione," answered Ron, "and Ginny thought me this spell to remove all harmful chemicals or alcoholic substances from the body of a person. It's especially useful for a pregnant woman,"

"Ron, how can I thank you?" asked Hermione as she watched Ron point his wand at her belly and saw it turn clear white until a small blue liquid ball was floating in the air.

"No, problem," answered Ron as he vanished the blue ball.

"Now to get dinner ready," said Luna as she walked off humming the national anthem of Congo.

"Hermione we have to tell Harry," said Ron as he Luna, and Hermione sat in one of their homes many dens.

"I know," she answered

"Good," said Luna, "because he'll be here any second. Agh- there he is now,"

"Hermione," asked Harry as he rushed to her, "What happend? Are you okay? Is Colton okay? Is it the baby? Is it Draco did he get hurt or something?"

"No," said Hermione as she tried not to cry at the sound of his name, "No, he cheated on me,"

Everything went silent as they watched what Harry's reaction would be to the news.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Harry as he looked at Hermione, "that man loves you more than life itself," he said

"Well, apparently he didn't show that when he was screwing Padama,"

"Padama?" asked Harry apparently as shocked as when Ron was first told the news.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"I don't understand," said Harry.

"I do apparently I wasn't good enough in the sack so Malfoy had to find someone that was better,"

"No," said Harry, "I think there's something more to this,"

"No there's not so would you just quit defending him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know Hermione I'm going to go home to Ginny and see if she can talk to Draco you know she did date him for awhile." said Harry.

"It won't help he's probably shagging Padama right now," said Hermione.

"I'll see what I can do, okay, Hermione?" asked Harry as he gave Hermione a hug and bid Luna and Ron goodbye as he apparated home.

Potter Manor

"What happend?" asked Ginny as she came out of the twin's bedroom and saw the look on Harry's face.

"It's Hermione," answered Harry.

"Oh no what is it? Did Draco fall down the stairs again?" asked Ginny.

"No, he cheated on her and she left and now she's a complete mess," answered Harry as he and Ginny made their way to their bedroom.

"Oh no, that's awful," said Ginny as she slipped on her nightgown.

"Yes, I know but I think there's something else going on," said Harry as he kicked his pants off and took of his shirt and slid in under the covers.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," said Harry as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, "but I don't think that Draco would do that to her, at least not purposedly. Remember after the war was over and Hermione got hit by a stray curse and she ended in a coma for 12 days?"

"Yes," answered Ginny.

"Well, Draco was the only one that remained by her side those whole 12 days. He refused to move from that spot and remember when he started bellowing at the poor nurse saying that if anything happened to Hermione he would personally make sure that her body was never found by anyone,"

"Yes, poor girl she practically wet herself. Draco can sure be scary when he wants to,"

"That's why I think there's something fishy going on with the whole infidelity thing," sighed Harry, "would you go talk to Draco tomorrow and see if this is just a big misunderstanding?"

"I will but remember to not feed the twins sugar before noon," said Ginny as she drifted of to sleep.

"Alright," agreed Harry wincing as he remembered when Lily and James ate an entire box of muggle candy and ended gluing their nanny to the roof and throwing paintballs at her. Harry swore that would be the last time he left his wand anywhere near the twins reach.

"G'night," murmured Harry as he fell asleep also.

The next day broke bright and early for the Potter family.

"Mum!" yelled James, "where's my broom?"

"Mum isn't here right now, but she'll be at the game," Harry assured his son, "and you're broom is under your bed,"

"How'd it get under my bed?" asked James.

"I don't know," answered Harry.

"Daddy, help me put on my uniform," said Lily as she came out with her Silver Tornados uniform.

"Alright, come here," said Harry, "Andy hurry up so that you and your sister can eat and we won't be late for the match."

"Yes, dad," called James from his room upstairs.

"Where's mum?" asked Lily as she woofed down her waffles.

"She's visiting Uncle Draco," answered Harry as he watched his daughter finish her third waffle and reach for another one, she must have gotten that gene from Ron thought Harry.

"I hope you choke," said James as he made a disgusted face at the manners his sister had.

"Qu bu a suissy. We lye a moan," was the reply he got back.

"What?" asked a confused James.

"I said," answered Lily clearing her throat, "quit being such a sissy, and eat like a man,"

"But I'm a boy," protested James.

"Come on kids or we'll be late," said Harry as he made his way towards the gargae.

"Are we taking an autO-mObile again?" asked a wary James.

"Yes, why?" asked Harry as he ushered his son into the black Mercedez.

"But, daddy remember last time you got stopped by the polly man?" asked Lily.

"Oh, daddy knows how to drive a car now, sweetie," answered Harry as he remembered he had been stopped for breaking 15 laws in less then 10 minutes. Ron and Draco had a field day with that bit of news. Since then he had asked Hermione to teach him how to drive a car.

"Step on it, daddy," said Lily as she squirmed in the backseat wanting to get to the field sooner.

"We're here," answered Harry as he parked his car next to all the others and made his way towards a secluded area in the woods located on the Longbottom property. The field was smaller then a real one due to little kids being the ones to play on it. I hope Ginny's doing a good job thought Harry as he dropped his kids off with their coach and walked off to find Ron.

Malfoy Manor

Ginny had left toward Hermione and Draco's house early that morning not expecting what to find. As she apparated into the foyer she called out and recieved no reply. Finally Ginny decided to search for Draco he had to be here somewhere. She was walking past Hermione's favorite den when she heard a snore from inside. She walked into the den and she felt her chest tighten at the sight of one of her former boyfriends, and close friend slumped over a chair with three empty bottles of Firewhisky next to him. She slowly walked up to him until she was close enough to nudge him awake. Ginny could smell the stench of alcohol from far away and it reeked when she was near him, his usually crisp, white, shirt was crinkled and had stains on them she could clearly make out dry tear stains on his pale cheeks.

"Draco," whispered Ginny as she softly nudged him. "Draco," she said again.

"Hmm," he moaned as he blearly opened his eyes until he was facing the red head. Finally clearing his thoats he remembered everything that happened last night and wished that he was dead.

"Draco, we have to talk," sighed Ginny as she sat on the armchair and motioned for Draco to sit on the couch in front of her.

"She left me," muttered Draco once he was in front of Ginny, "It's all my fault," he said again.

Ginny just looked at Draco and saw the hurt and his eyes she could clearly see that he couldn't live without Hermione they were meant for each other. No wonder he left her for Hermione. "What happened?" asked Ginny as she stared at Draco.

"I came home from work and she was sobbing on the floor then she told she didn't want anything to do with me and she showed me proof of the love affair I had with Padama."

"So it is true?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Draco, "she works for the company and one day she volunteered to help out with some filing it had been a long day. Then it went blank from there when I woke up the next morning I was laying next to her naked and I put two and two together," moaned Draco as he finally got the truth of his chest the secret that had been haunting him.

"You don't know if you slept with her or not?" asked Ginny.

"I don't remember," answered Draco.

"We need to talk with Padama about this because I think there's something going on here like Harry said," said Ginny.

"Harry and Ron know?" moaned Draco

"Yes,"

"They're going to castrate me and hide me some where only fat men go to and let them have their way with me since I am a sexy beast," said Draco some of his sarcasm coming back to him since he realized that there might still be a chance for him to save his marriage.

"Go and get cleaned up," ordered Ginny, "Colton is having his first quiditch game today and you won't want to miss it,"

"I forgot," said Draco, "not only am I the worst husband in the world but also the worst father," he said as he rushed upstairs to get ready.

Quiditch Field

"Where's Colton?" asked Draco as soon as he got to the field it felt like he hadn't seen his son for an eternity instead of just one night.

"He's over there," answered Ginny as she pointed to where Colton was playing with Kayla and Ivy. "Remember, Ron and Harry are going to help figure out what really happened and we'll meet at that Cafe, after the game," said Ginny, "I'll convince Ron to help you,"

"Thank you so much for what you're doing," said Draco as he enveloped Ginny in a hug, "you don't know how much this means to me," he muttered against her hair."

"No problem," said Ginny as she returned the hug.

Hermione was on her way to wish Colton good luck before the game began but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco hugging a petite red head and by the looks of it he was enjoying it.

"Remember after the game," Ginny said as she walked off with out turning to face the other way.

Hermione couldn't register the fact that Draco had been clinging to that red head in public and they were still married. She sort of looked like Ginny she thought, but why would Ginny be talking to Draco. It wasn't Ginny she convinced herself as she quickly walked away before Draco could spot her.

Draco turned around looking for the familiar head of untameable hair he swore he had seen it. Must not be her he thought as he went to talk to his son.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. crosses fingers Review please they make me happy.**


	3. A Favor

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione could not describe what she felt when she saw her husband wrapped around some woman. She felt like her still open wounds were ripped open a few more inches and thrown into a tub of lemon juice. It's hard to explain how one person can cause you so much pain, when days before they made you feel only happiness. Hermione clutched her chest; she was finding it very hard to breathe at the moment.

'Alright, Granger. You can do this.' Hermione tried to give herself a pep talk, 'just because your husband is with another woman, that doesn't mean that,' and then all the events from last night came rushing forth—the letter, the pictures, Draco's body, Scorpius asking for his father—and she felt her chest get painfully tight and like she couldn't take one more breath right before everything went black.

* * *

Draco had let go of Ginny and was watching her walk back to where Potter and little Potter were in what seemed like a very serious conversation, he smiled slightly shaking his head a s he turned around and began walking across the field to where his son and his teammates were huddled. He was halfway across the field when he heard shouting. Chalking it up to one of the mini weaslettes he kept walking towards his son, Colton's hair acting like a beacon.

"Hermione!"

Draco heard the desperation in the voice and felt like he had just walked through one of Hogwarts ghosts. He turned around and quickly noticed a group of people surrounding someone. Draco's feet were moving before he actually registered the fact that it was his wife on the ground. What seemed like a short distance to cross a few seconds ago now seemed ten times as long. He forced his legs to move faster, wanting to get to Hermione's side.

"Get out of my way," he growled as he pushed the wizard in front of him out of the way. "That's my wife!" he shouted, trying to get closer. Finally he was able to see her and felt his heart breaking all over. He noticed that Ginny and Neville were by her side.

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny was urging her as she cupped Hermione's head between her hands.

"Hermione, love," Draco whispered as he knelt by Ginny. He held one of her hands in both of his. "Mione, you've got to wake up," Draco could feel himself become more and more nervous with each passing second and still no reaction from Hermione. Draco held his breath as he noticed her eyelids begin to flutter open.

* * *

Hermione felt herself regain consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. She knew someone was waiting for her and she really wanted to look at the person who was so worried about her that their feelings were almost tangible. Finally she willed herself to open her eyes and after adjusting to the light met a pair of startling silver eyes. At first she thought it was Colton, but then her mind rationalized that Colton still had rounded features, not chiseled. If it wasn't Colton, then who is it she wondered. After a few seconds she realized she was looking at Draco's face and started to panic.

Draco felt a huge sense of relief when he saw Hermione's eyes flutter open but just as quickly returned when he noticed the look of panic in her eyes.

Hermione tried to lift her arm to push Draco away, but found that just the thought of moving her arm made her tired.

"Get away," was all she could manage at the moment. For a second she felt sorry as she saw the look of hurt flicker across Draco's face.

When Hermione told him to get away, Draco wasn't sure if he could take any more hurt. It was impossible to feel this much pain.

"Draco, I think it's best if you do leave," Ginny's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

Draco was prepared to protest when he heard Colton shouting from afar.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Draco agreed as he went over to see his son.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, she was willing herself not to cry. She wasn't going to have another breakdown in front of her friends. It was extremely difficult watching Draco walk away from her.

"Hermione,"

"Mione,"

"Hmm, what?" Hermione answered as she looked around to see who was calling her.

"I think that we should take you to St. Mungo's to make sure that you're alright," Ginny suggested.

"I'm quite alright," Hermione tried to reason, "there's no need to worry,"

"I'm sorry, Mione, but you just passed out, out of nowhere," Ron pointed out.

"It's probably just the stress,"

"Just let us take you to St. Mungos," Ginny pleaded.

Draco gritted his teeth at how stubborn his wife was being. He'd be damned if she didn't go to St. Mungos and make sure that everything was fine with her and the baby.

"Colton, go with your team," Draco instructed his son, "Go." Draco repeated when he noticed that Colton was going to protest. Once he made sure that his son was with his teammates Draco went in search of Potter.

"Potter,"

"Potter,"

"Potter you idiot!"

"Yeah, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he walked over to where Draco was standing.

"I need a favor from you,"

"Oh, not this again," Harry groaned remembering the last favor that he did for Draco.

"No it's not for me, well kind of," Draco continued, "I need you to make sure that Hermione goes to St. Mungos."

"I see," Harry answered.

"Well?" Draco prodded.

"Alright, Malfoy I'll do it,"

Draco smiled tightly and thanked Harry as he watched Harry walk over to the small group.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's not much but at least it's an update! what? an update? yeah, i'm shocked too! anyways on another note, freshman college year is kicking my butt. well right now it is because i actually have work. (boo) i never have work! i have a 10 page research paper due on friday and a visual analysis due and i have to read a few chapters of econ. At least there are only two weeks before I'm free!!!! I'm not promising that there will be more updates because, umm, it's summer and I do like to do stuff other than write. Please leave constructive criticism. **


End file.
